Bargain of Desire
by VannaWow
Summary: Based on 'happy ending': A year has past. Aya is in her clinic while her deceased mother stays in the Other World to try and protect her. Little does Monika know that she will be the one that holds Aya's future in her hands. Trouble stirs when feelings, passionate ones, flare with Ogre, the Red Eyed Stranger who strikes up and interesting bargain with Monika. Monika x Ogre


**I've been playing Mad Father, and thought that maybe there would be some cool fanfic out there. But, I looked and there's only 23! And most of it is Aya x Dios. I thought, why not change it up a bit? So, this is based off the the 'Happy Ending' I think. it's the one where Aya has a clinic in the woods and starts acting like her father and such. It was really fun writing this and I hope I can continue with it. Sorry if its a bit...awkward. Enjoy!**

*********Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father or any of the characters or ideas. This is for fun and not profit.********

* * *

"Well, isn't this charming. It's nice to see you again, Lady Monika Drevis." I glanced over and forced myself to stay still. I turned back and closed my eyes.

'Picture your room.' I told myself. It was a technique I had learned to calm me and to help me to…remember. 'There's the bed to the right, there's my safe, the window, the vanity…'

"You can't ignore me forever. This _is_ my company." I tried to shut the voice out but it kept buzzing inside my head, taking away the emotions that I had held onto.

"I do not," Breaking my silence. "Want to be bothered. I'm not causing any harm. You can go on and take care of business Mr. Ogre, I am fine." I chanced another look at him and was greeted by the same sight as always; tall, pale, dark suit, red eyes. A monster…a businessman.

How long I'd been mindlessly wondering this use facility, this 'company', I wouldn't be able to say. I had only stayed because of _that man. _That man and his damned research. But Ogre had left me alone. So why now?

"Oh, and look at you, still loitering around in you semi-solid form. I figured that you would be able to pass on? Or was a daughter's love not strong enough?" I vaguely sensed he was teasing me. But no matter the amount of teasing, at that moment his red eyes tore into whatever was left of my soul. I could feel my emotions heighten and my form become more solid. It pushed me over.

"Aya reached me! Her love is the only thing that I have left. But that man, that infernal man I called my husband took everything else away." I felt tears pool in my eyes. "My happiness, my home, my _life_, peace after death. Even the exclusive role as lover was taken from me. I _hate_ him. Him and that woman he found on the streets. _That's _what keeps me here. _That's _what's causing me to be filled with so much loathing that I-" Squeezing my eyes shut, I counted up to ten and then down until the pulsating energy around me dissipated.

Ever since I had been in the Other World, my emotions had become unstable. Every feeling, every twinge, was amplified until I was an unsightly being of horrible, negative energy. What made it worse was only when I felt that emotion was I able to obtain a solid form. It was almost tempting to lose control. I'd had outbreaks early on, but for nearly two months I'd kept myself in control. The only thing that could ever calm me was the thought of Aya. Aya, and how she had come to the Darkest part of the Other World to save her father and had tried to save me in the process. It had worked, the Magic Water had cleansed me of _most _of my loathing, but only enough to see that leaving my precious baby alone would be the worst possible thing I could imagine. And yet…

My fists clenched, nails digging into unfeeling palms. I heard a rustle of fabric and remembered that I wasn't alone.

"You seem to be having trouble, Lady. These, feelings…they're awfully powerful." He leaned into me and for a moment I could feel the brush of his crisp, black suit and warmth of his body against my shoulder. Then, just as quickly, it was gone. My corporal form fading.

Lightly clearing my throat, I tried to brush off his closeness. "You will not have to worry about me, Mr. Ogre. I will not try and seek revenge again…after the last time." How could I be a specter and still feel so much pain? "But, I do not wish to rest. Not when I know that _man_, if you can still call him that, is here and _working _for you. He's a devil, and I will do what I can to protect my baby girl."

I turned and blue eyes met red. For once, the strange man's face was less closed off. His eyes, usually so cool and filled with a half-interest look, seemed to be searching mine and held a small amount of compassion in them; more than I thought he ever possessed. Finally, he leaned back and gave me that half smile that had driven me crazy since I had first met him. Crazy in the worst way…and maybe the best.

"Monika, dearest Monika. Do you not realize that there is no way to protect your daughter? Can't you see what she has already become? Maybe for once, you should think about what you want. What you truly desire." Fire had never been so cold, but the flame in his eyes both burned me and froze my blood. I could feel my eyes dart around him, taking him in, breaking my will to be indifferent.

He was tall, very tall. With broad shoulders that seemed to take up an entire room and fill my vision. Pale skin, paler than I had ever seen, didn't seem to mar the terrifying beauty that this being made. It's true that he was bald, but it was clean, and fit him well. Almost as well as his fitted suit. Black. Black on black on black with small red accents. Red that matched the hot and cold eyes that reminded of stories I told Aya. He truly was a strange being. A strange, handsome, fearsome being that seemed to have me turning into putty in his hands.

"What I want…" I was ashamed that my voice came out hoarser that normal. Clearing it again, and not as lightly as last time, I continued. "What I want is for Aya to be safe and happy and _away_ from Alfred." I pretended not to notice how Ogre's eyes darkened a shade to match the color of dry blood.

"You would do anything to keep her away from the Doctor, even if it meant that she continued to follow in his footsteps?" A business tone for a businessman.

I hesitated before I answered, carful of my wording. "My main goal is to keep the two away since, as she is now, Aya would help the worthless man create a state of total chaos."

"Chaos is my specialty." Ogre grinned again and leaned into once more. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Chaos," I sniffed. "Is not something you should invest in when dealing with the Doctor, Mr. Ogre. _You've _seen how he acts; randomly, sporadically, killing every last person that cared for him." Clenching my jaw, I forced myself not to choke up. "Aya isn't as dark as him. Not yet. She can still change, I know she can. If that girl who saved me before-"

"That 'girl' you mention of," Ogre cut in in a most unprofessional way. "Was from over a year past. Who she was and who she has become are two very different things. Her love…it's the same as her fahter's."

_No…_

"_STOP IT!" _I didn't hold back the surge of emotion that rose in me or the power that came with it. Sparks flew from my fingers in every direction as my hair was taken up in an unnatural wind. _"SHE IS STILL THERE! SHE HAS TO BE! MY BABY…" _

All the while, Ogre watched me with fascination. His eyes fixed open and his arms crossed over his wide chest. I could feel his gaze like a physical touch on my now-solid body. All at once, desire like nothing I had felt before shot through my system. I had left my guard down, and now my emotions were running whichever way they pleased.

A hand reached out for the creature in front of me and it took nearly four whole seconds to realize that it was _my _hand. Before I could pull back completely, or even try to, Ogre reached out and took my small hand into his larger palm.

He pulled me to his chest and placed his other hand tightly on my lower back. Warmth flooded my senses and his hand seemed to be trying to pull me closer, mesh us tighter together. We were chest to chest and the most horrible, wickedly delightful feeling was starting to build inside me. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. Or perhaps I never had.

Ogre still hadn't let go of my hand and neither of us had uttered a single syllable. Thoughts raced through my head; the warmth I felt, the warmth I felt when I thought of Aya, Aya and all the best memories of her, Aya being like her father, warmth that had turned to a blistering cold around the Doctor, a doctor who was my husband and chose to be with another. Another woman.

"I can see what you are thinking." Ogre muttered into my ear. I felt an involuntary shiver take hold of my body. "You are dead, he is dead. What bound you in life no longer has any hold over you." A caress of his lips on my neck, too light to be called a kiss, had me leaning farther into him. I almost was able to forget. Almost.

"But Aya…" I pulled back slightly. I could feel my form slipping as each emotion slowly died down. A sigh pushed itself through his lips.

"You humans, no matter where or _what _you are, you always have to keep stubbornly following one thought. Foolish. But," He gave a wicked grin. "I think that's why I find you all to be so amazing."

It stung, but I ignored it and tried to twist out of the embrace we were still in. I was just corporal enough to still feel his body pressed up against mine. But no matter how I turned, I couldn't break free.

"How about I make a bet with you, Monika?"

My eyes narrowed. "What sort of bet?"

"Oh, did I say 'bet'? It's more of a bargain; I'm a businessman after all." I was tempted to roll my eyes like a small child but I just kept my eyes facing forward.

"A bargain?"

"Yes. I help you out a bit, lend you my expertise. And, if you can't accomplish what must be done, then I get compensation."

"This sounds more like a bet, Mr. Ogre." Again, he gave me a wicked grin that frightened me and sent my nerves in a frenzy.

"Call it what you will, but will you agree?" Now he stepped back, relinquishing his hold. If I hadn't been in the state I was, I would have embarrassed myself by stumbling at the sudden loss of his heat and closeness. Ogre held out one hand, ready for me to shake.

"What will this 'bargain' entitle? I have the right to know." I clasped my hands in front of me, not making any move to take his.

"That's fair, I believe." He placed his hand back by his side, his fingers slightly curled. "I know some things concerning the Doctor and Aya both. Something I believe you would not like."

"What?" Panic just hedging in on my voice.

"The Doctor, it seems, plans to have Ms. Aya join us rather shortly." Panic ripped through my spine and still Ogre continued. "He seems to have made a doll, a clone rather, of Aya fairly more mature. Now, he plans on bringing her over on her next birthday, her thirteenth birthday. Once here, she will be with her father and also help him with his…research."

Despair, so heavy that no amount of loathing could cover it, sank onto my shoulders. My Aya, a doll? Clone? Killing people next to that…_monster?_ No, no, no it couldn't happen. It wouldn't.

"What you would have to do it help Aya…retire her new hobby." Ogre continued. "Help her become that girl that was able to save you last year and I will help make sure the Doctor never gets close to her again."

"Why…why does he need a clone? Can't he just keep the doll?" Ogre kneeled down next to me and only then did I realize that I had sunken to the floor.

"This is the Other World, Monika. She can here once, but that was due to the curse. It's the _essence _that the Doctor is after. The essence of his only daughter, his most precious doll."

Looking up, I was shocked to see uncertainty in Ogre's eyes. But something like this, it would never happen again. "So I need to help Aya stop what's she's doing and you'll protect her from Alfred?" A winning gleam shone in his ruby eyes.

"Yes, you have my word." He bowed slightly at the waist and, even when kneeling, he still managed to look gentlemanly. Then what he had said before clicked into place.

"And if I am…unable to do this?" Terror filled me as the creature leaned forward until he was only inches from my face.

"Well, if you cannot finish this task by the young girl's next birthday," He wrapped his finger in my hair, passed his thumb over the trapped lock slowly as if savoring the softness. He leaning close until his lips brushed the top of my ear and whispered;

"I get you."

* * *

**Hope ya'll guys liked it! Leave a review, critic, etc. X3**


End file.
